Just have a little faith in Fate
by Lady MacQueen
Summary: I didn't know fate began tooling around with my destiny. I didn't know fate brought me to this store and brought her to this store. But fate did. Fate lured me into this centuries old fight between two natural enemies, deciding that I was the piece that would change the tide in the game of life. I don't know whether to thank fate or to condemn it. Main character: OC


**Author note:** Honestly I hate twilight, honestly this is something I had to do or else my friend was going to force me to watch a marathon of Dr who**. 5 reviews is all I need people and I can stop writing this story, I already know it is bad.** Please give me five reviews.

You don't have to read this part of the challenge, really don't: a rule she gave me is that if I get more than 5 or less than I have to continue.

**Important to read:** if I just get five reviews than no one else has to review, no one.

* * *

Here are the official rules sent to me via email:

**Rules for the challenge (made by the Queen, post this in your author note):**

Gain five reviews and you no longer have to write the story. Gain more or less you have to continue until at least 100 reviews.

Main character must be a part of the Quileute tribe

Main character must be related to a person of the wolf pack

Bonus if character is a shifter

The Cullen family must be involved

The story must be written in first person for at least a few chapters.

Requires character death, does not include a character 'dying' by being turned into a vampire.

The chapters have to be more than 2,000 words each (if you have to resume)

The chapters must be well written, send them to me to read over before posting.

You have to include Elvis Presley somewhere and it must have something to do with the main character

Fail to do so and I will educate you with the amazing Dr Who series.

* * *

**Author note cont...**

So that is her rules, if you like the story I will attempt to continue writing it. I'm just not a fan of some ideas in twilight or a few characters. A warning is I may change a few things so it will make more sense. Since I have been given the Quileute tribe I will improve the skill of shifters, in the movie they aren't really that powerful and vampires have way more skill. In my story I will make them on par with vampires but not overly so, I don't want to make Mary-sue characters. If they are vampires natural enemies they should be standing on even ground with them. I don't know how I am going to do this but I am. It will probably just be when they are not transformed into a wolf that they still have decent super human strength, speed and senses but they are just better when in wolf form.

Also my friend has given me a 'gift' for the character, see if you can figure out what it is, I will leave a few hints. I do not intend on having the main character turned, she will not give up her whole life for a guy like dear Bella. I don't mean for that to be offensive, it's just my opinion.

I won't turn the character's I don't like into terrible characters in my story, I will just tweak them a bit to make them better in my view. For instance Bella will be more independent; she will stand her ground more and will not be a damsel in distress. She will be her own person. She is not going to follow Edward around like a lost puppy.

I will not demonise characters, I promise and if I do let me know. It may be accidental.

Character relationships may not be canon.

You get to help decide but my opinion wins overall.

* * *

My dad, he would do anything for me. He would crash into the sun if I asked him to, he would fight a mountain lion if I wanted him too, and he would instantly put his arm into an alligator's mouth if I told him too.

He is my own personal batman except he wears his undies under his pants thankfully, not over them and his taste in colour in his outfits exceeds the man with the black cape.

Even if times are hard for us with the great American economy he would always have more than the essentials for me, my dad is the dad of all dads.

My dad is incredible.

But no one else sees him that way, only me.

My dad is a good man; he just wasn't before you see. He left my mom and my brother when I was only young but he took me. There were questions about infidelity in his relationship with my mom but he swore on the heavens to me that he didn't do anything, I believe him. The heat just got too hot and so he left the kitchen. I don't know why he took me; he just did and has never given me a reason.

As his casket is slowly lowered in the ground before my very eyes I realize that I have to start speaking of him in past tense, I suppose at this very moment god needed to recruit another angel and he cast his eyes upon my dad. Gotham called like a million sirens and Batman answered and was lured towards his bat cave where he could perform his duties.

Every piece of dirt piled on top of his casket is more steps away from me until he is gone from my sight for ever, taken from me with one swipe of god's hands.

"Come Elvie, let's go home" she whispers softly, her words filled with indescribable sadness and her tone is laced with regret. Her deep chocolate brown eyes pour their hearts out when her hand extends towards me. I see her hand as a step towards a bond that we would share forever. I turn away from her, I turn away from that chance and I turn away from the eyes holding love, hope, sadness and regret. That cocktail combo of emotions is not to my taste.

Elvie, do you think it's short for Elvira or another feminine name? No, it's short for Elvis but I was born a girl so my father swayed my mother to bless me with the name Elvie instead. His love of Elvis Presley is still unrivalled to this very day even as he rests.

"So you are taking me back to Dallas because that is my home" I reply sharply, I missed the warmth of the beaming sun and being able to drown in its golden glow. Here at La Push in Forks, Washington it's cold, the clouds are heaved and tied together like a barrel of hay and the sun is nowhere to be seen. Unlike the movies they don't release a single tear for my dad but that's alright, I have shred enough for the whole world. I also missed the comfort of the familiarity of Dallas for me, and the many memories dad and I shared that the city contained. I missed the normality I had there with dad before I was hit with this disaster, his death.

"You know you can't go back Elvie" he finally speaks up, my big brother I mean. He hates my dad and I don't even know why he is here. His eyes are dark liquid pools of chocolate brown, just like dad. Another trait he earned from dad is that they show every emotion he is feeling and right now he is annoyed. He tries to fool me with a mask of indifference but he forgot to close the curtains so I couldn't see through the windows to his soul. We have met a few times but each time was a disaster, he attacked dad and I defended him. That's how we were and I guess will forever be.

"Then don't say 'let's go home' because really where your taking me is far from that word's meaning" I curtly respond, I start smearing the tears across my face with my hands, I can't exactly call it wiping because the excess amount of tears make it impossible to wipe. I'm really just making it worst. It's like when you have a smudge of mascara or eyeliner, sometimes you wipe it and the mess just worsens.

I hate this, the way my heart wants to breakdown and to never be fixed, the way my throat is filled with a lump of sadness I'm unable to swallow, how my mind has different thoughts racing around the track, and the way my body other than my internal struggle has shut down. I'm like the robot on the Wizard of Oz at the end, I have a heart but my movements are strictly mechanical. My responses stiff, the tone monotone, and the words running on E. I have always been in control of things but right now it's the exact opposite. The tears just keep appearing but my face is impassive unlike my mind, I wish my mind was blank.

"I know you didn't and don't care about dad but I do on the other hand so please just let me be alone with him for a little while" I hear their footsteps as they walk away from me, even the wheeling of Billy Black. Joshua Uley, my dad is gone forevermore and now I'm stuck here with basically strangers.

I know I have to say goodbye but a goodbye is eternal, forever and I hate it. I hate the word.

"See you later daddy."

That promised a reunion, that wasn't eternal. I prefer it but I still dislike having to use it.

Fate is a topic dad to babble on about for hours until the sun was slumbering and the moon and stars came out to play. He always said things happened for a reason, even though we might not understand it at the time.

But I don't believe dad's fate was to die in a hit and run outside of our home in Texas.

I place down the bouquet the florist here in Forks helped me with, each flower or plant has meaning and I hope the florist has the meanings right because each mean everything to me. The combination is meant for those with acquired taste but if the meanings are well understood than many would comprehend the message. My brother didn't, he wondered why I didn't just stick to white carnations. He doesn't know the meanings.

White carnations for remembrance, I will forever remember my dad and the memories we have shared together.

Striped carnations are for refusal, to forget him, to let him go because he will remain forever in my heart.

A few Gladiolus flowers for his strength of character, what more words can I say, my dad is/was a great man.

Ginger flowers meaning or symbolizing proud, I am proud of my dad and proud to be his daughter.

Larkspur flowers for his beautiful spirit.

A few pieces of aloe, it symbolizes my grief.

Anemone flowers to represent my unfading love for him.

Angelica flowers that symbolize inspiration, he is my inspiration.

As the flowers rest on his grave I begin to regret not buying plastic ones, they would last forever not these flowers.

* * *

The wind howls violently against the window screen but it does not crack, it does not falter in its stance. Dad used to tell me tales like that except it was about a mountain which was his simile for the tribe, his tribe here in La Push.

_"They'd always stand tall together facing down the cold ones, never faltering, the tribe never breaking from the force of the cold one's just like a mountain. The cold rain would thrash against the mountain side but they stayed there strong and never moving despite the attempts. They protected the people together. Until one day a part of the mountain fell off and landed in the stream, it was swept away with the current. But that piece still had its heart with it, it took its heart or a piece if it with him."_

Fairy-tales or myths he made up on the spot for me. I would smile and gaze at him with wonder and he would end up feeding me more of the stories. When I was full and sleepy from my feast he would tuck me in for the night.

I love him so much it hurts.

It hurts me more to know he isn't here and he isn't coming back.

A steaming mug of cocoa carrying a sweet aroma is placed in front of me; the mug is pure black with a picture of a badly drawn jack-o-lantern hot glued to it. "I gave this to you one Halloween" I whisper without a thought or a second to spare and a smirk slips onto his face.

"Yeah, I remember. You had baked a few cookies and placed them in there and also in a cookie jar" Sam responds, the fondness in his eyes as he gazes at the mug is wiped away when he notices my stare. His face returns to the gruff, grumpy and strict look he likes to wear.

"Triple choc chip cookies with a sprinkle of cinnamon for good luck and extra kick in the taste. Dad even decorated them with melted chocolate writing Sam on each one. That Christmas you and Allison sent me a painting and drawing book for learners, I got the hint" a small smile crosses my face but I vanish it instantly. I sent the gift to him from Nashville Tennessee where dad and I were staying at the time, Sam and I mostly got along when the communication wasn't direct. That made my dad sad; it pained him to see the wreckage of our relationship he had created by leaving and by bringing me into the mess by taking me with him. It hurts that Sam and I aren't close, I have always wanted the caring, over-protective brother seen in movies and maybe dad did cause me to lose that but I couldn't hate him for it.

Silence consumes the atmosphere and douses it with awkwardness.

Sam shifts on his feet and my hands begin to twitch as I debate whether or not to take a sip of cocoa.

I don't have control of this. I can't invite a false sense of happiness and comfort into this atmosphere like I can with others by cracking a poor joke. The reason is the silence would always choke me. It would wrap its fingers around my throat so if I had something to say it just wouldn't and couldn't come out.

"You must be Elvie, Sam has told me a lot about you" a voice interrupts the silence thankfully and I swivel around to see a young lady moving swiftly towards us. Her arms wrap around my torso and she embraces me. The hug is curt and within seconds she is pulling away to blind me with a smile.

I haven't seen her before, not that I have ever been here to actually meet/see her. She has dark black hair just like most here and it has a natural shine to it, something many women yearn to have. She doesn't flaunt its beauty; she has it simply tied in a pony-tail. She reminds me in a way of a modern Pocahontas, beautiful and princess-like the Native American way.

One side of her face is marred with an awful scar but decide to not be rude or hurtful by questioning her. I just let it slide for the meantime.

"I hope he has said only good things, I wouldn't want to have to kick his butt. Being beaten by a girl, especially a younger girl is not good for the male ego" I mumble out playfully and feel quite successful when she starts to laugh. I regained control and feel quite celebratory. I like to think of myself as a control freak, manipulating everything to go to my will. No, that's a lie which probably makes you think I'm psycho. I really just wish to have that power, its number one on my super power wish list.

"Only good things I promise, I'm Emily Young Sam's fiancé" she says happily and immediately I feel a little hurt and dejected. I guess I'm not invited to the nuptials and dad wasn't, I didn't even know about their engagement and neither did dad. But the little control I have regained manages to twist my lips into a congratulatory smile.

"Congratulations for you both and good luck Emily, you'll need it. A whole lot of it" I remark teasingly earning more laughter which pours from her lips and counting on that smile on Sam's face it enchants his very being. This is almost effortless. In the corner of my eye I notice Sam looks extremely happy with her by his side so I know he will be when she is basically tied to his side for eternity after the ceremony. Poor girl, she is signing her whole life away just to have a ring on her finger and for the title of Mrs Uley.

"Well thank you, now that you are here in Forks I was wondering if you would like to be a bride's maid. I would love for you to and Sam would love it too if you stood by us as we get married. Sam couldn't find you and your father's address before, I know this sounds rushed since I just met you and the wedding isn't going to be any time soon. I understand if you don't want to I mean with-"

"Sure, anything for you two" aka anything to stop your rambling, I understand Sam hates dad and possibly me but saying he didn't know our address to his fiancé is an all-time low in my books. Dad wrote letters every week and sent them to Sam, all of them being sent back with angry words written by Sam.

"Great" Emily beams with her grin lighting up Sam's face, the room and even the objects in the room, all apart from me.

"Super" I add lacing my tone with as much happiness as I could pile in. I must have overflowed the amount of happiness because the uncomfortable silence returns.

My gaze returns to the turmoil unfolding outside the window, I had been in Forks for a week now and the weather has remained like the turmoil within me, secretly I wanted it that way. I wanted it to rain, to be miserable, selfishly if I am going to be miserable than let this place suffer. I'm not going to sugar-coat it.

"I came in here before for a reason Elvie, it's your sophomore year, the middle of it. I know these days are rough but you have to go to school. Since you are living here, mum and I are going to enrol you into the reservation school" Sam says managing to escape Emily's enchantment to string a few words together, words that I wished were never formed. Kids in the tribe attend the reservation school, the high school in Forks is off-limits so it seems.

"I want to go to the high-school in Forks; you know the 'home of the Spartans'. I want to meet new people, not to be mollycoddled by people from the tribe or people you know. I want to go to a school where I am actually seen as new, not new but known" I respond, Sam's face screws and forms into a frown and I watch as Emily places her hands on his hands which clench into fists. He looks furious and for the first time in my life I am afraid of Sam, especially the glint in his eyes.

"I don't mean to upset you Sam and it's not like I have anything against the reservation school personally it's just I want a true fresh start" I say desperately trying to regain the previous calm and light mood. It doesn't work, I have no control here whatsoever and I hate it.

"I will go and speak to mom" he manages to hiss out barely concealing his rage, storms out of the room with a thunderous expression on his face and Emily lingers behind.

"Sam, he is just worried about you being by yourself at such a time" Emily whispers softly, she sits in the arm chair beside mine and gazes outside of the window. "I know you think he doesn't care about you but he does, Sam just likes to conceal his emotions but overtime he loses grasp of them and they end up escaping in an abundance" Emily explains, her hand finds itself on top of mine for comfort. "I am sorry about your father, I wanted to come to the funeral but it was private, only for close family. I didn't want to intrude when you didn't know me, when he didn't when he was alive."

"Emily, I know you expect Sam and me to be as close as peas in a pod but in reality we are just as much strangers as you and me" I tell her, hoping she would understand that Sam and I aren't much of siblings and that I am not going to be the sister-in-law she probably wants. I'm probably not going to be around much because as soon as I come of age I'm leaving Forks.

Emily's smile surpluses with sorrow and liquid gathers in her light caramel brown eyes, "I know Elvie. I know your relationship isn't and may not ever be perfect but I do know Sam wants to try. Hopefully you both will meet half-way."

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Samuel tells me you want to go to high school in Forks" Allison says, she walks into the room with her hands intertwined and fumbling around revealing her nervousness to me. I know I should call her mom but I have never really had that relationship with her.

I wrapped my hands around the mug and indulged myself with the warmth it produces, "yeah, I want to go to that high-school if it is alright with you." I bring the mug to my lips and take a sip of the warm chocolaty liquid, the heavenly divine liquid angels would sin for lingers in my mouth, blessing my taste buds before I swallow.

Allison's eyes sparkle with joy when she spots the content smile I am unable to conceal and she laughs fondly, "Still a big fan of the cocoa, when you were younger you use to beg me for it. You were only one but your bottom lip would drop and your eyes would water. Co-co-co-co is your infamous chant and you would giggle happily when I put some into a sippy-cup. The tears would return when you had to wait for it to cool but the giggles also when I placed it in your hands."

I smile a little at that piece of information, I never knew the family was still complete when I was one, I had always thought dad had left when I was younger. My heart also warms to the knowledge that she remembered that little quirk of mine, when I was younger I yearned for a mother and thought my own didn't want me. Dad told me otherwise but dads have to say that to their kids to make them feel better, or that is what I thought.

"If you want to go to the high school in Forks and if that would make you happier I will enrol you today. Just remember you can pull out whenever you want, I don't mind and neither does Samuel. What concerns me is whether you are going to be happy or not" Allison says pressing into the matter that brought her into the living room, she takes a seat on the sofa and waits for my response.

"I would be much happier at that high school, thank you Allis-mom" I reply, her deep chocolate brown eyes brighten and she nods enthusiastically. I never knew one word could contain bring so much happiness to a person.

"Now that you have that sorted, how about I take you to town to shop for school clothes? I'm sure Sam would be up to it and Allison can come if she feels up to the occasion" Emily exclaims excitedly, she turns to the doorway to where I find Sam is standing. He appears more calm which I appreciate. A few minutes ago he reminded me of the hulk getting ready to burst into a giant green killing machine.

"That sounds like fun" I say rallying up the biggest false grin I could muster, and even plucking one hand away from the cup of heaven to pull the thumbs up. I hate shopping; I suppose I'm not much of a girl. I was raised mostly by dad who also wasn't fond of shopping so I could pass the blame to him. Maybe the shopping trip will pull me out of my sorrow; maybe it will be good for me to have one on one time with these strangers who are trying to assert themselves as important figures in my life.

Oh how I regret allowing this.

They may have heaved me out of my self-dug pit of sorrow but then they tossed me into a rampaging river of annoyance. The river I am drowning in right now.

Here I am cooped up in a dressing feeling quite claustrophobic while Allison/mom and Emily/disguised devil toss in garment after garment, both expecting to see each on me when I exit to 'model' the outfit off. Sam had escaped Emily's claws by going to enrol me into the high school. One word: traitor.

"This top will go perfect with your eyes and your complexion" Emily explains as she tosses another top into the changing room, the saleswoman eagerly searches the store for clothes to meet Emily's approval, the money hungry-witch.

I switch into many outfits, many I regret wearing and will never wear again.

I exit the changing room wearing a tie die crop top which reveals a part of my thankfully flat stomach and short light denim jeans that make me feel like I'm just wearing underwear. "This is pushing it, it is cold in this place and right now I am barely wearing anything. Also may I add a look like someone threw up all their skittles onto my white shirt" I say with pure annoyance, my gaze is however captured by a girl who looks too beautiful to be real as she enters the store. Her hair is styled into a pixie cut which suits her since she reminds me of a pixie, a brunette tinker bell that doesn't wear overly revealing clothes like the character and currently me.

Another perfect looking being follows her, this time a guy. His features are perfectly chiselled, almost to the point he is unrealistic. His copper hair seems like it hasn't seen a day without gel but his eyes capture my attention the most. They are golden almost, not exactly amber, they look so unreal. If he wasn't so disgusting pale I may have deemed him cute, that boy needed a bit of cocoa or mocha in his life.

I notice Emily stiffen at the newcomers so I turn my gaze away from them and towards her. Pocahontas' light caramel eyes have hardened and the kindness mixed with happiness usually there is gone. My mom seems pretty stiff as well, I wonder if they know the newcomers, actually judging by their expressions they seem to be actually well acquainted.

"Anyways, did I mention the fact I could just wander around in my underwear and have the same effect this outfit has? Emily, please tell me you have found a decent outfit" I'm glad she couldn't read my mind because I am really questioning her taste in fashion mixed with her common sense. It's not that I mean disrespect to her by thinking kind of badly of her. I just find that wearing a pair of mini shorts and this shirt with the weather in Forks is like going to Antarctica naked during winter, plain foolish. Despite the kindness on her part which is intended.

"Try this outfit; it will look positively perfect on you. It will accentuate your eyes and your curves" the pixie girl says handing me an elegant royal blue dress, I smile unsurely at her but enter the dressing room to change into the dress. The dress is long-sleeved to my approval, it reaches my knees, and the design of the dress is pleated. A belt could go with the dress but it would have to be wide because the dress has a design where there is about 6 centimetre width before the design goes pleated again. As if the pixie read my mind a black belt is slipped under the changing room door which I slip on. My dark golden brown hair with natural blonde highlights is tied into a French braid but I release the cascading curls so I looked better with my black crochet beanie. My thick dark golden brown hair reaches my waist, I haven't cut it since the incident I had with scissors when I was five.

I walk out of the changing room to hear pixie clapping happily when I appear, I look around for Emily and my mom but I notice both of them have gone. The other newcomer is still here; his attention appears to be vaguely here as he gazes out the store window ignoring the store woman's attempt to start conversation.

"The younger girl needed to go to the bathroom, so your mother I am purely guessing left to escort her. Hello, my name is Alice, Alice Cullen and you look dazzling in that dress" Alice exclaims bubbly, as I shake her extended hand I notice her eyes are also the unusual gold colour and her hand is colder than usual body heat but I suspect the weather outside is at fault.

"Elvie Uley and you don't look that shabby either. Thanks for the dress help Alice" I reply, hopefully I can categorize her as the first nice acquaintance I have met in Forks that isn't related or in the tribe. But you never know, she seems nice but sometimes someone has a façade that conceals bad intentions or maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Elvie for Elvira maybe?" she asks curiously and I shake my head instantly.

"I'm named after the king of rock n roll, my dad adored Elvis and wanted to name his second son after him but then I came along. So he instead named me Elvie. I still don't know whether or not I should hate or love him for the name" I reply, she smiles warmly at me and nods.

I find myself talking to her for a whole hour before Emily returned with a fierce Sam. Alice and her brother, the only information she slipped to me about the mysterious guy, left instantly. This place is weird. But I don't mind because so am I.

Meeting Alice was like finally being able to let inhale air. She didn't judge me or my dad, probably because she had nothing really to judge me on and she never knew my dad. These past few days I have felt suffocated by the condolences and the judgemental eyes of others here in Forks or at La Push. Alice however was unaware of my past; she was just a girl I could talk to even though we are seemed to be complete opposites. I didn't know fate began tooling around with my destiny, I didn't know fate brought me to this store and brought her to this store. But fate did.

* * *

**Please give me five reviews.**

**Next chapter: meeting the pack, and starting a new school.**


End file.
